This invention relates to mechanism for effecting guide bar lapping movement in warp knitting machines.
Hydraulically operated mechanisms have been proposed for effecting the lapping movements of the guide bars of warp knitting machines, of varying degrees of complexity, all claiming to have substantial advantages over the conventional, practical lapping control mechanism, namely the pattern chain, or for simpler patterns, pattern wheel. Nevertheless the pattern wheel or chain is still regarded as the only practical means of patterning warp knitting machines (which, for present purposes, include stitch bonding and other machines that utilize warp-knitting type guide bars). The inference must be that the claimed advantages of hydraulically operated mechanisms, for all their sophistication, are not realised in practice, or at least not fully.
The conventional pattern wheel or chain mechanism still, however, has all the problems and disadvantages that undoubtedly prompted the invention and development of the variously proposed hydraulic (and other) arrangements.